yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekkit
Please be aware that this page contains SPOILERS. The Yogscast's Tekkit 'series used the Tekkit Classic'' modpack, availiable through the Technic Launcher. Unfortunately, the Technic crew do not have permissions from all the mod makers to distribute their mods. Another drawback is that it is no longer being updated and remains on Minecraft 1.2.5. As of March 2013, the Tekkit series has been replaced by the Yogscast's Mod pack included in the Feed the Beast launcher.This was confirmed by Steven Goates and Joakim Hellstrand and later in Jaffa Factory 93 - Everything is Broken. All of the other series now have new names, an example being, Duncan's Laboratory. The Feed the Beast modpack has full permissions from all the mod makers associated with the mod pack and will be regularly updated to the latest version of Minecraft. The new series will continue onwards from the Tekkit series, but will instead be called "Jaffa Factory". It was also hinted by Lewis that the Tekkit/Jaffa Factory series may be merged with the Voltz series, however, such a task would take a lot of work, so a merge may not be seen in the near future. This page is not about the modpack itself, but the videos produced by members of the Yogscast. Characters of Tekkit in their Minecraft skins]] Characters Honeydew (Simon) Honeydew is the boss of Honeydew Inc. He is constantly adding things to their plans, like a rooftop penthouse, a Jaffa Cafe and an underground quarry, in addition to the main plan of a Jaffa Cake factory. He soon went mad with power and used most of the resources to make a crown and golden pants. Simon was possessing slave driving characteristics but still being nice to Duncan, because of his intelligence and mastery of Tekkit. He provided Lewis and Duncan with 1% shares, after which, Lewis gave his share to Sjin because of his help with Oil Island and used Duncan's to make a Talisman of Repair. The rest of the shares were used as emergency toilet paper by Simon during his "business" trip to Hawaii. There is currently only a single 1%, share for Honeydew Inc. It is also to be noted that Simon has been taking orders from a mysterious construction under his bed that looks suspiciously like Sjin, which he seems to believe is a God. From the videos we know that the "God" gave Simon orders in his sleep to help re-build Pig Island, and to aid Sips and Sjin in their activities. The head appears to be the explanation for Simon's sudden obsession with Pig Island. Later it was found out that the head had been a device built by Sjin to secretly order Sips what to do, after which, Simon, Lewis and Duncan chased Sjin away. Afterwards, Simon used the head to recruit Sips to help build their factory, because they only had 3 floors. Sjin returned, wearing very revealing clothing which prompted Duncan to get him tin pants. Sjin claimed he had been chased by monsters in the wilderness, after running for a week. Honeydew offered to nurse him back to health if he promised to worked alongside Sips to build the factory. They made remarkable progress, building the factory to an incredible height, making a giant sign and working hard on filling the floors. So far, Simon has not appeared on the Jaffa Factory series, but Lewis, Duncan, and Sjin prepared a cover-up story in case he joined in. Xephos (Lewis) Xephos is an employee of Honeydew Inc., and is constantly pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis is forced to refer to him as "Sir". Lewis is usually seen doing all the hard labour. After taking too much pain from Simon's "poking stick", Lewis threw his belongings away and sought a new job at SipsCo. where he remained for a while. After Sips accused him of witchcraft and beat him with SipsCo. dirt, he returned to Honeydew Inc. He was then granted the honour of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips, and dirt boxed in the quarry. During episodes 30 - 37, Lewis is seen bossing Simon around, much to Simon's displeasure. Lewis seems to forget that Simon is in charge of Honeydew Inc. and he seems to take charge over both Simon and Duncan. Due to Simon's obsession with Pig Island, he and Duncan have had to carry on working at Honeydew Inc. without their CEO. He started out not knowing much about Tekkit, but has become much more knowledgable with time. Zoey and her B.A.R.R.Y initiative have discovered that Lewis is fairly knowledgable and have figured out that Simon's weakness is Lewis, meaning that they must eliminate the "Spaceman" (Lewis) if they turn violent. Lewis said in the episode Tekkit 58 - Mustard and Mug that Rythian is a major threat and that he should be nuked because he had it coming. They also discussed banding together against a common enemy. LividCoffee (Duncan) Duncan is the head technician of Honeydew Inc. He had a 1% share, but it was used to make a Talisman of Repair. Duncan is recognized as the brains of the operation (followed by Lewis) and is the person who Simon and Lewis rely on to do most of the technical planning and work. In recent episodes Lewis' Tekkit skills seem to have grown enormously, meaning Duncan now has a lot of help. Duncan was the first to get a flying ring, as well as the first person to wear a full suit of Nano-Armour and recently the upgraded Quantum. Duncan does most of his work independently, away from the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory and workshop. Instead, he chooses to work in his own Castle that has a large observatory tower and TNT cart "Rail Gun", his home is also fully equipped with a brewery, a Nuclear Reactor and other machine-o-bobs. The Castle is where most of the episodes in his own stand-alone Tekkit series take place. On the older Tekkit server, he mostly worked alone, and worked with mostly with IndustrialCraft, Buildcraft, and Equivalent Exchange. He was also one of the two who destroyed the old Tekkit server, in his war on Sjin. As a result, he has a fierce rivalry with Sjin, though this appears to have waned as of late. But for now Duncan has worked on the other sides of Tekkit, namely redpower and some fiddly work with crops (which produced the first coffee beans and hops for Honeydew Inc.). Duncan has also worked with the Rail Bro TheStrippin although this has broken off as of late as Strippin has set off on his own quest to find his Rail Bro, Benji. After talk of war, Duncan converted his castle's telescope into a TNT minecart cannon. Sjin (Paul) Sjin was once the head worker of SipsCo. He built a large crane on the land. Sjin used to be given a lot of grief by the members of Honeydew Inc. who stole things from him and pushed him around, but he got his revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to work worse than Lewis, he is fired by Sips and after failing the Honeydew Inc. Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Trading. He later returned to SipsCo. after Sips realized how he couldn't manage without Sjin, however Sjin agreed on the terms that he got a 50% share in the company, officially changing the name to Sjips Co. (although the company's still referred to as SipsCo). Sjin still occasionally works with Honeydew Inc. often, despite failing his early training. He helped greatly with the construction of Oil Island and has recently been working on the Jaffa Factory. It has also been revealed in the Tekkit episode 52 or Duncan vs Head that he has been a puppet master controlling Honeydew and Sips in their actions: Pig Island work and Sips' dirt trading. In episode 52, it's revealed that Sjin is actually the "Big Head" stationed underneath Simon's bed, who commanded Simon to build a giant pig. It's also revealed that the "Big Head" is the boss of SipsCo. and Sjin managed to fool Sips into doing his will. Sjin recently had a minor battle with Rythian, where Sjin lost and Rythian came to the realization that Sjin may not be as powerful as once thought. Sjin now, along with Sips, is a frequent, if not full time worker at Honeydew Inc. Sjin is responsible for building the SipsCo skyscraper, the tallest structure on the Tekkit server. Sjin has also revealed that he is thinking about creating his own base/industry on the Tekkit server because he feels the SipsCo Compound really belongs to Sips. Sips (Chris) The boss of SipsCo, Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood and made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him, while kicking Sjin out. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was donned an "effing Ding Dong" and Lewis a "silk shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Sips plays most of the time around with the stuff avaliable at SipsCo. In his Tekkit series he is much nicer to Sjin, and does most of the work, resembling Honeydew in that aspect and Sjin is the one who comes up with most of the technological advancements, very similar to Duncan. After setting up an infinite lava source for the Geothermal Facility, Sips and Sjin decided to get away for a while. They set sail in the same spot Rythian had come from when he joined them. They have recently set up a secret base, and plan on making an even more secret base which will be accessed via the bathroom. Of course, the best way to keep things secret is to make videos about them with the co-ordianates to the base so that your fans can put information about them all over the wiki. Then again, the secrecy of the base has already been called into question when Sjin divulged information not only of its existence but also its purpose on the main channel. Rythian (Joakim) Rythian joined Sips Co. in "Sjin and Sips Tekkit Series"''' Episode 7: Machines. His main goal was to assassinate Simon and Lewis as instructed by Sips and Sjin, but to spare Duncan and instead order him to dress him up as a robot and send him back in time to chase children. Rythian has recently revealed he only worked for SipsCo so he could get some supplies to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying his home during their Tekkit war. Until recently, he was the head mage in his own group, sometimes referred to as Shakespeare in Jurassic Park, with Zoeya as his apprentice and Teep as the guardian of their tower/castle. Recently, however, he was left alone, following Zoeya's betrayal, Teep's dino-napping at the hands of Sjin, and their joint venture away from Rythian to the brown mushroom headquarters. He is currently one of the most powerful players on the server, with a ridiculous amount of red matter and several other tools at his disposal and has created the highest tier of EE armour, Gem armour, although Duncan is gaining quite a lot of red matter and has a lot of red matter weapons also. He has a great disdain for science and those that practice it, preferring the simplicity and "purity" of magic. As a result, he considers Duncan to be the worst player on the server, since he uses both magic and science to achieve his goals without properly respecting either. Zoeya had a special room within the B.A.R.R.Y. system for Rythian's monitor, reinforcing the apparent danger he posed. Ever since Zoeya left, Rythian has been focusing on weapons of mass destruction and dark magic which means that Zoeya was the only good inside of Rythian. Upon approaching Duncan's castle, Rythian was temporarily captured by Duncan's forcefeild, trapping Rythian in an unbreakable cage. However he manged to escape by covering the Solar Panels that were powering the forcefield. In episode 5 of The Tekkit Rebirth, Rythian finally revealed that he did in fact missed, needed, and loved Zoey. Recently Blackrock Fortress was attacked by the Ender Dragon and her supposed army (which consists of about three endermen). Rythian managed to defeat the "army" and drive back the Ender Dragon single-handedly though it is likely that another battle was over. Rythian was instructed to leave Zoey whilst she dealt with the Nukes beneath Blackrock, and after Zoey and the Castle blew up, Rythian made Duncan swear a truce to leave them alone. Duncan agreed, and then Rythian rushed Zoey to Sick Bay to tend to her wounds. About a month later, Zoey was released from Sick bay so she and Rythian can continue their studies into magic. Rythian has also resorted to using Potions and thaumcraft, referring to it as 'Old Magic'. Zoeya (Zoey) Zoeya joined Rythian as an apprentice, although she often seems more interested in regrowing her Mushroom Village than in revenge. However it will be hard for her to remake her Mushroom Village because there is no more forestry mod in Tekkit, and the new updates mean you cannot grow giant mushrooms except on mycelium, underground or in areas with a low light level. She is really obsessed with mushrooms. Mostly with Barry, the "King Of Mushrooms". He is her favorite mushroom. She has created a kingdom of mushrooms underground. Later on it is revealed that Barry is not the name of the big mushroom but of a large underground "Science" network that Zoeya created, it's main purpose is that it can track down players. B.A.R.R.Y stands for Ballistics Assimilation Research Recon and Yoga. Zoeya's underground base has a lot to do with science, something Rythian is not happy with. Zoeya also seems to have a certain respect for Duncan, seeing as he blends both magic and science together to complete his projects. She has recently left Rythian to start Mushroom Labs with Teep and the Brown Mushroom Rebels. Realizing she needs Rythian, Zoey went to take Teep and go back to Blackrock until Teep betrayed her and got her thrown in jail . Later, Teep returns only to blow up the brown mushroom guard to help Zoeya escape. Only to find they are being followed by the brown mushrooms. Teep blows up some of the wall before he runs out of TNT. Zoeya and Teep then get rescued by Gilbert and Johnny Iron. Gilbert then sacrifices himself to blow up Jeff the brown mushroom rebel king. She then returns to Rythian, but most of her time is spent on defusing the nuke. In the last episode of Tekkit Rebirth, Sho blows up and is on the brink of death, but Rythian finds her and restores her with a great cost that may be Rythian losing his powers temporarily, but it is forshadowed to be more than that. She becomes a "Cyborg" though the only thing robot about her is a mechanical arm, and to call an amputee a cyborg might be rather rude, Zoey seems to enjoy calling herself a cyborg and was at one point dissapointed she couldn't shoot lasers from her arm. InTheLittleWood (Martyn) Martyn has recently joined the Yogscast Tekkit server and started his own tekkit series with Toby. They are thinking about starting their own company called InTheLittleCorp. He has a emerald sword named Gretel the Green Goddess. As of yet, they don't have a proper house, but a green tent with two beds as a spawn point. They also have a campfire in the middle of InTheLittleCorp which is temporarily being used as a mine. They have kept all complicated machinery in an underground bunker. Early on in the Tekkit series, they have stolen Simon's bed ,some TNT and torches and now use Simons bed as a flag. LikeTotallyToby (Toby) Toby recently joined Martyn in their own Tekkit series on the Yogscast Tekkit Server and they are thinking about starting their own company. He has called his sword, which is made of sapphire, Derek. He recently had a fight with TheStrippin. At the end of the fourth episode, Toby is seen exploring Honeydew Inc. and Sjips Co. He stole various things from Honeydew Inc., including some TNT, five torches and Simon's bed before being teleported back to InTheLittleCorp by Martyn. Lomadia (Hannah) Head of Lombucket Industries, Hannah is currently working on expanding the industrial might of her company, while also creating an Owl Sanctuary. Hannah has stated on multiple occasions that Duncan sometimes takes time out of working at Honeydew Inc. to tutor her on how Tekkit works.Now pumping water out of Nilseys tube to his BASE Nilesy (Liam) Nilesy was found underground by Sips and Sjin during their Tekkit series. He temporarily joined them, but was kicked off their land for botching up when making a pool. He later returned, wanting to be Sips and Sjin's pool-boy, but failed the interview and was crushed to death. In part 21 of Rythian's tekkit series it is revealed that he built the pool in the town of Newpool. Nilesy has since resurfaced from his death at the hands of Sips and Sjin and set up shop as a 'Pool Man' constructing a makeshift stand in the rainforest. Rythian and Zoeya went to Nilesy for a pool for their castle, which he has created. Next, he moved to Hannah's Owl Sanctuary and plans to set up an improved pool shop there. He can teleport to places by praying to "The Almighty Sips" via the medium of chat. Nilesy also revealed in Rythian and Zoey's series he ate Zyluss's tuna sandwhich. In every video tekkit with Nilesy he sings "tekkit to the limit with Nilesy" in the beginning. Teep (Jon) A recent addition to Rythian's outcast group, Teep, an incredible sharpshooter and strangely mute dinosaur, killed Zoeya in Episode 8 of their Tekkit series. He was found in a cave, where Rythian and Zoey recruited him by asking 'yes' and 'no' questions, to which he responded by nodding or shaking his head. He was assigned to protect their fortress and often collect mushrooms for Zoeya. He also was in other Yogscast member's tekkit videos, like Sjin's Top Ten Tekkit Terrors. Teep was in the mining laser clip, where he actually talked. Teep is also from the old tekkit server, appearing in one of Duncan's Tekkit videos. He also watches the wizards' pets while they are away. In Episode 27 of Rythian's series, it was discovered that Teep was kidnapped and being held hostage at the Captive Creeper, a bar run by MintyMinute. After being rescued by Zoey and Rythian, he went with Zoey and the Brown Mushroom Rebels, presumably abandoning Rythian. Teep has now completely sided with the Brown Mushroom Rebels, betraying Zoeya, but at the end of episode 6 Teep is shown breaking Zoeya out of jail, so his betrayal may have just been a ruse to gain the brown mushrooms' trust. MintyMinute (Anya) Currently the owner of Captive Creeper, recently agreed to guide Sips and Sijn into the Nether. She may be involved in the kidnapping of Teep, as he was being held near her bar. TheStrippin (Sam) TheStrippin has recently completed rail works with Duncan. He encountered Toby in Martyn's tekkit series after dying. He spawned a creeper to blow Toby up. He has recently found his business partner, Benji, and is working on getting their company Rail Bros Inc back on track. You may be interested to know that he went on a murderous rampage and killed most of Benji's pet squids. Zyluss (Rick) Zyluss is currently one of the two residents of Newpool (seen in Rythian's series episode 21 on youtube), a town neighbouring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. Currently, his only progress is to build a brick house, blow up a portion of Daltos' house after Daltos killed his mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, and argue with Daltos about who the pool Nilesy built belongs to. Zyluss owns a Destruction Catalyst. Daltos (Nicholas) Daltos is currently one of the two residents of Newpool, a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. His contributions to the Tekkit server are to kill Zyluss's mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, build a house which has been partially blown up in Zyluss's retaliation, and to argue with Zyluss over who the pool Nilsey built belongs to. During episode 21, his sound cut out just before he finished talking, which left him saying "I put a rattlesnake in her t-" before cutting out. Benji Benji is Strippin's partner in Rail Bros Inc. After Sjin and Duncan detonated various nukes in Duncan's Tekkit Episode 34, he was separated from Strippin and settled in a remote area south of Castle Duncan in a dirt house he calls "The Abode". He developed an obsession with squid, as seen when Strippin found him in Rail Bros Inc - Reunited. His favourite squid is called Jamiroquai. But he recently got over his obsession with squid and, along with Strippin, killed every single squid with a crowbar. Ravs (Johnny) Ravs is seen in Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth Episode 5. Rythian encountered him when flying around and he saw a building on an island. Upon entry, he was greeted by Ravs, who said he had built The Crooked Caber (not to be confused with The Captive Creeper, owned by MintyMinute). He sold Rythian a few drinks and they both got drunk. Rythian then said he would tell some people about him. Once Rythian told him about Minty's bar (The Captive Creeper). Ravs sees her as a rival. His motto is The Customer Is Always Right. The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. is the company owned by Simon Lane, also known as Honeydew. In his employment is Lewis Brindley (Xephos) and Duncan Jones (LividCoffee/Lalna). The ultimate goal of their company is to create a sustainable flow of Jaffa Cakes and Jaffa related products. 1 year, 3 days and 92 episodes after founding the company and setting out on their mission, they have successfully started full scale Jaffa Cake production, although some glitches remain in their production line. Recently, however, many buildcraft and EE2 items were turned into sand, and the company had to move to a different chunk, dubbed outpost Gamma, and began construction of a giant Beehive. Sips Co. Sips Co. is yet to produce dirt from their dirt factory. (Sips prefers separation by hand so he scrapped that method of work) Pipes separating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place. However in some episodes Sips has referenced and told Sjin that they have a secret agenda which could make Honeydew Inc. a direct competitor. Sips Co currently has the tallest building on the Tekkit server, beating Honeydew Inc.'s Jaffa Factory and Duncan's castle. The SipsCo compound is one of the biggest compounds on the Tekkit server, containing a dirt factory, geothermal facility, hydro-facility, swimming pool, interview chamber, SipsCo office and much more. SipsCo has a second base of operations, built in secret to provide SipsCo with access to nukes. Although the facility does not yet produce nukes, it is all built, complete with secret rooms and doors. Sjin's Community Swimming Pool Group Formerly Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. This is still a small company, formerly consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. The company was expanded by Sjin who build a swimming pool, banana boat and a "fountain.". The Business may be in jeporady as recent reports show that the company could have been involved in several lawsuits relating to health and saftey, total disregard for the care of the environment and damage to the area surround the business plot due to severe flooding of a pool. Although it is hoped these charges were dropped soon after the company was absorbed by the powerful Sips Co (Now formally known as Sjips Co as of late). The swimming pool still exists but is abandoned and can be seen from Honeydew Inc.'s compound. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park Though it is more of a group than a company, This group is made up of three members so far; Rythian, the head mage and leader of the group, Zoey the mushroom enthusiast and Teep their sharpshooting dinosaur. Their ultimate goal is to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying the previous Tekkit server. Before they can do this, however, they must complete the construction of their Mage Tower, and gather enough supplies to make themselves invincible. The other companies do not appear to be aware of the existence of this group, except for Hannah and Duncan. They have yet to make an appearance in the main series, however, upon completion of their tower, they may wage industrial warfare upon Sips and Sjin and Simon, Duncan and Lewis. Recently they acquired a dinosaur, named Teep to guard their ever-growing Fortress. They now have code names, Rythian is Romeo, Zoey is Juliet and Teep is Greenman, hence the name of the group. Other members include their iron golems, Red Five and Johnny Iron, and the snow golem Gilbert, their wolves: Ghost Jr., and Willow, and three mooshrooms: Daisy, Steven (formerly Ssss, Sally), and Nilesy Jr. Unfortunately after Teep's rescue, he and Zoeya went into hiding with a rebel brown mushroom group, leaving Rythian alone at his fortress plotting war. Due to this upset, it is likely that the group has since been disbanded. However, Rythian and Zoey have a conversation Via MushNet where Zoey confirms she and Teep will return. However, when she goes to tell Jeff, she is betrayed by Teep and put into the Mushroom Prison located inside baby Jim. Teep then reveals that the betrayal was just a ploy to distract Jeff and gain his trust. After Teep rescues Zoey by blowing up the Mushroom Guards, Johnny Iron and Gilbert (now smiling) come to thier rescue. However, when Teep runs out of TNT to destroy the remaining guard, Gilbert sacrifices himself to kill Jeff. At the end of Episode 7 (in which the previous takes place) Zoey, Teep and Johnny Iron arrive at Blackrock Stronghold which is in ruin. Rythian explains the current war with the Ender Dragon. Zoey informs him about Gilbert's sacrifice and they decide to go back and rescue Gilbert's head, Zoey's items, and the 'band' that Zoey formed in ep. 6 (if you don't understand the reference, the other 4 prisoners have the names of the members of The Beatles.). Everyone is at peace for now, but the war with The Ender Dragon, the war with Sjin, and the great war with Duncan still looms. Zoey tried to disarm the nuke under the base. She triggered an alarm and an explosion was heard. It is confirmed that Zoey was killed in the blast, but then respawned in the same lake Rythian found her in. She was reportedly covered in blood and an arm was very damaged, and her visor was broken. Fishton, Zoeya's harmonica that was really a cooked fish, was lost in the blast, and was never seen again, because the crew moved to a new chunk, and Ringo the sheep became green from radiation, but is reunited with everyone else. They are living nearby Sick Bay, a village where all of the Villagers go to get their degrees in medicine, with all of their pets except for Fishton (Who wasn't really a pet, more like an instrument) as referenced above. InTheLittleCorp The latest to join the Tekkit server, Martyn and his friend Toby join in not knowing what to do. Their main goal is yet to be revealed, but will be revealed soon, as seen in the recently released 7th episode of their Tekkit series. Lombucket Industries This is a company which was recently created by Hannah. Though its main function is as an owl sanctuary, it has expanded into oil, fuel, lava, teleport pipes, secret underground lairs, and various other things. Rail Bros Inc. The pride and joy of TheStrippin. It has just finished building rails that extend between Castle Duncan and Strippin Station. The company may also build railways to other areas from Strippin Station. The other member of Rail Bros Inc, Benjizm, went missing when Sjin detonated Duncan's old Nuclear Reactor. Strippin has recently found him somewhere south of Castle Duncan while he was playing with a group of squid. They are now working on getting back on track. This Company is owned by Strippin and Benji. The Captive Creeper A bar owned by MintyMinute that sells tanks of lava, water, oil and refined fuel, for only the toughest of the servers warriors. Currently, it is used as one of Sjin's bases, where he held Teep hostage. As of late the captive creeper has escaped and his current whereabouts are unknown, citizens are advised to keep clear and any sightings are to be reported to Minty. Nilesy's Best And Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories A very new business set up by Nilesy, on his recovery from his brutal murder at Sjips Co. that sells pools and pool accessories. One of his pools is located between Zyluss' and Daltos' residences, however, these two are still arguing whose pool it actually is. As it happens that pool was, in fact, not made by Nilesy but by IKEA. He was hired to make two more pools; another one for the Village of Newpool and one for Rythian's castle. B.A.R.R.Y. B.A.R.R.Y. is an Underground facility (now delapidated and deserted) located underneath Rythian's Fortress and it is a shortened way of saying Ballistics, Assimilation, Research, Recon and YOGA Initiative centre where Zoeya and Scotty the Chief Engineer are in command. The B.A.R.R.Y. centre utilizes the well-known MushNet. (This facility was discovered in Minecraft- The Tekkit Adventure 28.) This facility used to act as a scouting centre for most of the players in the server and showed their Threat level, Weaknesses and last known location which is discovered by the many Mushroom scouts. Before the problems (noted below), the system had decided that the Powerful Master Alchemist Rythian is an Extreme threat, followed by Duncan and Sjin at High Threat. It also said that the "Spaceman"(Lewis) needed to be eliminated. This facility also stated that Nilesy, Zyluss and Daltoss were considered allies of Zoeya. Recently, B.A.R.R.Y. facility has fallen into disrepair in Zoeya's absence, All research has been halted and any ballistics development has also come to a stop. The Recon system has also suffered a catastrophic loss of power and MushNet's code has been corrupted, with most primary systems down and the few still operational running on dwindling emergency power. These blows have effectively destroyed all functions of B.A.R.R.Y. and has left it to be taken over by mobs. Rythian refuses to deal with any problems regarding B.A.R.R.Y. after Zoeya's departure and after damaging Barry the mushroom himself, he contemplated destroying the whole facility before his memories of Zoeya got the better of him. It is possible that B.A.R.R.Y. will someday re-commence its various duties, but without Zoeya's technological expertise and knowledge, it is unlikely. The Crooked Caber (Not to be confused with The Captive Creeper) The Crooked Caber is a pub run and owned by Ravs on a small island near Blackrock. Rythian, Zoey, Nilesy, Teep are the only customers to have visited. Sjin recently came across it in his first episode of 'Feed the World' confusing it as Nilesy's place. Sjindustries Oil Platform During Sjin's "Let's Build: Sjindustry," Sjin built an oil rig out at sea on the same Tekkit server. The rig has yet to be visited in the Tekkit series by any of the characters. Quotes "It's not cheating. It's science!" - Duncan Jones ''"It's not cheating. It's magic!" ''- Joakim Hellstrand Series Most of the events that occur in Tekkit all happen on the same server, however, the game footage is captured and uploaded onto a number of the Yogscast's channels. The current list of series are as-follows: *Lewis, Simon and Duncan's Tekkit series - uploaded onto the main BlueXephos channel. *Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series - uploaded to both Sips and Sjin's channels. *Rythian, Zoey and Teep's series (Blackrock Chronicle Rising) - uploaded to Rythian's YouTube channel. *Hannah's solo series - uploaded onto the Yogscast2 YouTube channel. *Martyn and Toby's series - uploaded onto Martyn's inthelittlewood channel. *Nilesy's series - which was uploaded to Nilesy's channel. *Duncan's Tutorial series- uploaded on Lalna's channel. *Nilesy's and Hannah's Tekkit series - uploaded onto Yogscast2 and Nilesy's channel. *TheStrippin's and Benji's Tekkit series- uploaded on TheStrippin's channel. Notes Many strange names have been seen in the chat messages. In Tekkit with Duncan 49, many people are seen logging off and back on, including InTheLittleWood, Ridgedog, MintyMinute, and LikeTotallyToby. Also while watching Rythian 's Tekkit you can see Benjamin_Disco leave. In the first episode of Martyn and Toby's Tekkit Series you can see Benjamin Disco logging in. (Benjamin_Disco first appeared in Sips and Sjin's original Tekkit series titled Sips and Sjin's Tekkit adventure that was uploaded only on Sjin's channel. This series ended in episode 8 when Benjamin_Disco blew their house up.). A lot of players from the old Tekkit server (which Sjin and Duncan destroyed) have still not been seen on the new server. Some have shown up, such as Teep , Zyluss , Daltos and Ravs but it seems to be that many others have not returned like Maide or Skylord_Valetius. Their whereabouts are unknown, and they may not have joined the new server. Category:Tekkit adventure Category:Games Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Tekkit series Category:Minecraft Videos Category:Minecraft